


The Beauty and The Warrior

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [90]
Category: darkpoetry, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	The Beauty and The Warrior

The Beauty and The Warrior   
Anyone   
Can be something   
Like those   
Princesses   
Learning   
What they are   
And   
Traits   
There given   
That makes them   
Who they are   
For me   
A fan of bell   
From beauty and the beast   
She has a big heart   
Never judges   
Anyone   
By looks   
Or   
Personality   
Chases what   
Her heart   
Desires most   
Then another princess   
Mulan   
Disguises   
As a man   
Fight in the war   
Proves   
She’s strong   
To fight   
Even if she’s a girl   
Never breaks down   
Fights for herself   
I see both   
In me   
The beauty   
And   
The warrior   
In one   
As I describe   
Myself   
A little   
I would be   
The beauty and the warrior   
Get through   
Anything   
A different type   
Of princess   
That has beauty and the warrior   
To fight anything   
I have   
The beauty and the warrior


End file.
